Les Héritiers de Serpentard
by Jana Black
Summary: Ne tient ps cpte de HBP PR CEUX KI AIMENT LES MARAUDEURS, LES HISTOIRES D'AMOUR ET LES INTRIGUES A REBONDISSEMTS! De 1971 à 1995 : Jana est la meilleure amie de Lily et ne s'entend pas du tout avec les maraudeurs, mais ce n'est qu'un début! JPLE SBOC RLOC
1. La lettre du Professeur Dumbledore

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages, exceptés Samantha, Beth, Alice, Liliam, Lenny, Henry, la famille Morgan, Nicholas Mild, Mark Coventry et Ludo Elgin sont la propriété de la génialissime J.K ROWLING.

**Merci de me laisser des reviews, c'est le seul moyen de progresser et notre seul salaire !**

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Cette fic se calque presque exactement sur le travail de JK Rowling (A part Lucius, Alice et Frank Londubatqui pour commodité et intérêt de l'histoire ont le même âge que les autres), j'ai donc écrit cette fic comme cela aurait pu se passer en fonction des informations issues des livres **jusqu'au tome 5 (il n'y a donc aucun spoiler du tome 6)**, un paragraphe en particulier est repris du tome 5, vous le reconnaîtrez sans peine. Le début vous rappellera beaucoup ce qui arrive à Harry, mais lisez quand même car il y a aussi des indices pour la suite !

J'adore les Maraudeurs et j'ai essayé de donner ici et là quelques éléments de réponse à des questions que nous, fans, nous posons depuis des lustres sur eux, sur des personnages annexes et sur Voldemort, puisque nous ne savons presque rien de ce qui se passait avant la création de l'Ordre du Phoenix... Cette histoire se déroule donc de 1971 (arrivée des Maraudeurs à Hogwarts) à 1995 (Fin du tome 5) et vous dévoile la vision d'un personnage qui n'existe pas... mais qui a eu un rôle important... C'est avant tout une histoire d'amour et d'amitié avec pleins d'indices disséminés un peu partout : A vous de trouver l'amoureux du personnage principal ! Et allez vous deviner son secret ?

**Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ma vision des choses, et je vous remercie d'avance de me laisser autant de reviews que vous le souhaiter, çà fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, même si ce sont des critiques ! MERCI !

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 1 : LA LETTRE DU PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE**

A 11 ans, j'étais une petite fille comme les autres, j'avais eu ce que l'on appelle une enfance heureuse: ma mère ne travaillait plus depuis ma naissance et elle avait toujours veillé sur mon frère, Michel, et moi comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Mes parents n'avaient pas voulu faire de nous des enfants gâtés, mais nous avions toujours eu largement de quoi subvenir à nos besoins. Mon petit frère et moi nous entendions très bien, mais j'avais une fâcheuse tendance à me réfugier dans mes jeux et dans mes rêves, oubliant bien souvent le sens de la réalité. Je me sentais différente des autres et je passais mon temps à jouer et à m'imaginer des mondes fantastiques dans lesquels je me sentais bien. J'étais encore une petite fille et d'aucun penserait que cela était normal, mais ce trait de mon caractère me rendait un peu introvertie. Je ne fuyais pas la compagnie des autres, mais j'avais souvent tendance à me renfermer un peu sur moi-même et ma famille avait parfois quelques difficultés à me comprendre. Je sais que cela aurait continué ainsi si ma vie n'avait pas changé ce jour d'août 1971.

Ce matin là, mon père alla chercher le courrier, comme il le faisait d'ordinaire en rentrant déjeuner à la maison, et je l'attendais dans l'entrée, impatiente de pouvoir lui dire bonjour. Mais ce jour là, il apporta une lettre pas comme les autres, une enveloppe qui semblait faite de parchemin et non de papier, sans aucun timbre ni cachet de poste. Elle portait simplement mon nom et mon adresse en France. Quand mon père la retourna, je vis un cachet de cire, comme ceux que les rois des temps anciens utilisaient pour cacheter leurs enveloppes, marqué du sceau de «Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry » (_Trad : Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie_). Il avait l'air perplexe et me jeta un regard un peu interrogateur, en dehors des cartes de mes grands-parents pour mes anniversaires, je ne recevais jamais de lettres.

«Ouvre-la! » Dis-je en me penchant sur son épaule pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir, mais j'étais bien trop petite par rapport à lui et je n'arrivais pas à lire ce qui était écrit. La fin de sa lecture fut marquée par un tel éclat de rire que ma mère et mon frère nous rejoignirent pour en connaître la raison.

Mon père nous entraîna avec lui dans le salon et lut la lettre à haute voix, avant de la jeter à la poubelle, croyant visiblement à un canular. D'après ce que j'avais compris, un certain monsieur du nom d'Albus Dumbledore, annonçait mon acceptation dans son école de sorcellerie, en Angleterre.

Mes parents pensaient que cette lettre devait sans doute être une blague fabriquée de toute pièce par un de nos jeunes voisins et n'y attachèrent pas plus d'importance. Pendant toute leur discussion, j'étais restée silencieuse, mais dès qu'ils eurent tourné le dos, je me précipitais sur la poubelle pour récupérer la lettre. Je la relus des dizaines de fois durant l'après-midi, essayant de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'une blague, mais tout avait l'air si réel… C'était de la vraie cire, le parchemin était tel que je me l'imaginais, il y avait aussi des citations en latin, et même l'écriture semblait avoir été tracée à l'encre, peut-être de l'encre de chine, mais en tout cas certainement pas avec un stylo... Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en moi me disait d'y croire… peut-être ces images étranges qui me venaient quelques fois, comme un présage de ce qui allait se passer, ou bien ces curieuses sensations qui me venaient lorsque j'avais peur ou que j'étais en colère…

La nuit venue, je la cachais sous mon oreiller et m'envolais en rêve dans le pays des sorciers.

Le lendemain matin, je m'étais éveillée de bonne heure, et j'avais passé toute la matinée à dessiner des sorciers et des sorcières pour tromper mon attente. Elle ne fut pas vaine, une nouvelle lettre arriva, en tous points identique à la première, mais cette fois Monsieur Dumbledore semblait être au courant de la réaction de mes parents. Il insistait sur le fait que j'étais une sorcière et qu'une place m'était réservée dans son école depuis ma naissance. Il comprenait que cela puisse être difficile à comprendre pour mes parents et qu'il était prêt à leur rendre visite pour leur expliquer exactement de quoi il retournait. Cette lettre finit elle aussi à la poubelle, cette fois malgré mes protestations. Au dîner, mes parents se fâchèrent contre moi car j'étais la seule à croire à ce que mon père appelait des balivernes. Mon père refusait d'écouter mes arguments, me croyant complice de cette farce. Exaspérée, j'avais fini par quitter la table et je m'étais barricadée dans ma chambre. J'avais passé la moitié de la nuit à échafauder des plans de fugue complètement irréalistes pour pouvoir me rendre en Angleterre.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, un dimanche, j'entendis ma mère qui ouvrait la porte pour se rendre chez le boulanger, alors que mon père et mon frère prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Je l'observais du haut des escaliers menant à ma chambre, retenant presque mon souffle, m'auraient-ils oubliée? Ou bien le courrier des sorciers était-il lui aussi suspendu le dimanche? Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand elle découvrit deux lettres posées sur le pas de la porte. Je descendis la rejoindre, me retenant de courir et essayant de cacher le large sourire qui fendait mon visage. La lettre qui m'était adressée portait la mention «dans sa chambre du deuxième étage», ce qui intrigua beaucoup ma mère, et j'espérais qu'elle commençait à y croire. La seconde lettre annonçait la venue imminente d'Albus Dumbledore. Le mot n'était pas exagéré, il apparut dans le salon quelques secondes après que nous ayons rejoint la cuisine et que ma mère ait montré les lettres à mon père. Un bruit semblable à une explosion, toutefois de faible ampleur, avait résonné dans toute la maison, mais nous avions facilement identifié sa source. Nous nous précipitions donc tous les quatre dans le salon. Selon toute vraisemblance, d'après les nuages de poussière noire qui s'en échappait, Albus Dumbledore était arrivé par la cheminée. J'étais surexcitée, mais j'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître pour éviter les foudres de mes parents.

Il portait une très longue robe de sorcier pourpre et un grand chapeau assorti. Il était exactement tel que je m'imaginais Merlin l'enchanteur, il portait même sa longue barbe argentée. Il retira sa cape de velours vert bouteille et s'inclina en se présentant en anglais. Réalisant que nous ne saisissions pas tout, il sortit de sa robe de sorcier ce que je devinais être une baguette magique. Il prononça un mot latin et un mince fil lumineux en sortit, il s'étira, formant une sorte de toile d'araignée argentée et vint se positionner juste devant sa bouche. C'était le traducteur instantané des sorciers! Je du me frotter les yeux plusieurs fois avant de me rendre compte que ce que je voyais n'était pas issu de mon imagination. Cette fois tout ce qu'il dit fut très clair.

«Bonjour, je suis le Professeur Albus Dumbledore, nouveau directeur de Poudlard, l'école de magie et de sorcellerie.»

Mes parents et Michel étaient tétanisés par la surprise. Mes parents échangeaient des regards tantôt inquiets, tantôt admiratifs, alors que mon frère, lui, semblait si fasciné par le Professeur que je craignais un instant qu'il en oublie de respirer. Mon père s'avança finalement vers lui et lui tendit la main. Le Professeur la serra dans un geste particulièrement élégant.

«Bonjour Professeur, je suis Thomas Morgan, voici ma femme Marine, mon fils Michel et je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous présenter ma fille Jana…»

Le professeur Dumbledore inclina aimablement la tête à l'énoncé de chacun de nos prénoms et esquissa un sourire lorsque son regard perçant croisa le mien.

«Enchanté de faire votre connaissance… » Dit-il très sincèrement.

«Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie! » Dit ma mère lorsqu'elle eut reprit complètement ses esprits.

«Merci! » Dit-il en prenant place dans un large fauteuil de cuir beige.

Mon père prit place dans le fauteuil jumeau à côté de lui et ma mère, Michel et moi nous asseyions dans le canapé assorti en face d'eux. Nous n'étions séparés que par la petite table basse en verre que j'aimais tant. Le Professeur m'adressa un petit clin d'œil qui se voulait sans doute rassurant et je lui répondis par un grand sourire. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était vraiment là et qu'il voulait que j'apprenne la magie et la sorcellerie… c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de sa baguette et de son visage, il avait quelque chose de fascinant et il forçait le respect. Il avait l'air âgé mais quelque chose me disait qu'il l'était encore davantage que ce qu'il paraissait. Il me faisait penser à un sage, je l'imaginais facilement dispenser des conseils aux pèlerins qui lui rendaient visite tout en haut de la montagne abrupte où il demeurait, seul au milieu des monts enneigés.

«Voulez-vous boire quelque chose?» Lui demanda ma mère.

«Ho, non, je vous remercie Madame Morgan…»

Un peu mal à l'aise, mon père lui demanda s'il pouvait nous expliquer la raison de sa venue ici. Le Professeur Dumbledore fit un petit sourire, que j'allais apprendre à connaître, et son regard s'éclaira derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il se lança dans une explication assez longue mais très claire, révélant l'existence du monde des sorciers et le fait que je fasse moi-même partie de ce monde. Mes parents restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il les invite à poser toutes les questions qu'ils souhaitaient. Je me retenais pour ne pas l'assaillir de questions, mais mes parents m'avaient bien élevée, et c'était d'abord à eux de se manifester. Après un instant d'hésitation, mon père se décida et me devança.

«Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle soit une sorcière si personne d'autre ne l'est dans la famille?»

«Il arrive que la magie ne se transmette pas pendant plusieurs générations, il y a eu beaucoup de mariages entre les sorciers et les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, ceux que nous appelons Moldus, et cela a rendu la transmission parfois très aléatoire…»

«Vous voulez dire que des membres de notre famille étaient des sorciers?»

Dumbledore acquiesça.

«Dans votre cas, il a fallu attendre trois générations, la dernière sorcière de votre famille était Mathilde Morgan…»

«Ma grand-mère?» S'exclama mon père.

Anticipant la question de mon père, Dumbledore poursuivit.

«Elle ne vous l'a jamais dit car voyant que ni ses enfants, ni ses petits enfants n'avaient de pouvoirs magiques, elle a cru que votre famille était devenue des Cracmols, des sorciers sans pouvoirs magiques.»

Mon père acquiesça, mais je n'étais pas sûre que les explications du Professeur lui suffisaient. Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre, lorsque ma mère se décida à prendre la parole.

«Si j'ai bien compris, sa formation durera sept ans, c'est bien cela?» Demanda ma mère qui visiblement était bien plus intéressée par ce qui allait se passer pour moi que par la généalogie de la famille.

Le Professeur Dumbledore acquiesça puis il expliqua comment se passerait ma scolarité. Bien sûr mes parents n'étaient pas vraiment prêts à me voir quitter la maison mais le Directeur finit par les convaincre, tout en leur faisant promettre, ainsi qu'à mon frère, de ne rien révéler du monde des sorciers, y compris au reste de notre famille.

Une fois tranquillisé sur le fait que le secret serait bien gardé, il se leva avec une grande élégance et prit congé de nous après m'avoir offert trois livres pour que je puisse m'acclimater à mon nouveau monde avant la rentrée. Il les fit apparaître par magie, seulement en agitant sa baguette, et ils se posèrent un à un devant moi. Le premier «Quidditch moves and tricks» était un ouvrage sur le Quidditch, le sport préféré des sorciers, le second «Wizards' world for beginners» traitait des différences entre le monde moldu et celui des sorciers, et le dernier «A wizard's life for me» expliquait plusieurs aspects de l'histoire et de la vie quotidienne des sorciers depuis plus de 1000 ans. Il recommanda aussi à mes parents de me faire prendre des cours intensifs d'anglais, puisque je serais la seule française de toute l'école. Avant son départ, je lui avais demandé s'il existait une école de sorcellerie en France, m'étonnant d'être reçue dans une école anglaise. Il sourit et me répondit que Poudlard était la meilleure de toutes et que je ne regretterai jamais d'y appartenir. J'ignorais à cet instant à quel point il pouvait avoir raison. Sur le moment, je ne remarquais pas qu'il avait soigneusement évité de répondre à ma question, ce n'est que bien des années plus tard que je me rappelais ce détail.

Il s'en retourna vers la cheminée, prit quelque chose dans sa poche, une petite boîte remplie de poudre noire qu'il versa dans les cendres, avant de prononcer " Pré-au-lard ". Il disparut dans un éclair de lumière verte.

* * *

1 Poudlard, l'école de magie et de sorcellerie

* * *


	2. Une rentrée pas comme les autres

**J'ai updaté ce passage en mettant les traductions à la suite, je sais que çà perturbait pas mal de monde que les phrases soient en anglais, dites-moi si c'est mieux comme çà !**

**Merci d'avance pour vos reviews (Qui sont, je vous le rappelle mon besoin vital pour que je puisse continuer de trouver l'énergie pour publier... non je blague, je publierai quand même mais honnêtement çà fait toujours super plaisir et la preuve, je tiens compte de ce que vous me dites !)****

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 2 : UNE RENTREE PAS COMME LES AUTRES

La première semaine de septembre, j'avais reçu par hibou ma liste de fournitures, et mes parents, mon petit frère et moi nous étions rendus à Londres pour faire mes achats sur le Chemin de Traverse, conformément aux directives du Professeur Dumbledore. Trouver le Chaudron Baveur ne fut pas une mince affaire, nous étions passés devant plusieurs fois sans même le remarquer avant que ma mère ne repère l'enseigne verdâtre du minuscule bar. Les sorciers nous regardèrent entrer, mais notre présence ne les dérangea nullement. Le barman, un grand homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris, s'adressa à nous, comprenant visiblement notre situation.

«Hogwarts' first year ?» Me demanda t'il avec un sourire bienveillant. _(Trad : Première année à Poudlard ?)_

J'acquiesçais en souriant.

«Please, follow me…» (_Trad : Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît_) Dit-il en contournant le comptoir et en nous ouvrant le chemin vers une petite cour entourée de briques rouges.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détailler chaque client du bar, me demandant si tous ses gens vêtus bizarrement, du moins d'un point de vue tout à fait moldu, étaient bien des sorciers.

«What's your name?» (_Trad : Quel est ton nom ?) _Me demanda t'il, me tirant ainsi de mes réflexions.

«I'm Jana… Jana Morgan…»

«I should have guessed, you're quite alike Mathilde in some ways… I'm Tom, the Leaky Cauldron'sadministrator!» _(Trad : J'aurais du le savoir/le deviner, tu ressembles pas mal à Mathilde... Je suis Tom, le gérant du Chaudron Baveur...)_

« How did you know my great-great-mother ? » (_Trad : Comment connaissiez-vous mon arrière-grand-mère ?)_

« We were in the same house at Hogwarts, she was older than me, but I remember her quite well… she was a fine girl… » _(Trad : Nous étions dans la même maison à Poudlard, elle était plus âgée que moi, mais je me souviens plutôt bien d'elle... c'était une fille bien...)_

Je souriais.

«I'm pleased to meet you Tom!» (_Trad : Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Tom !)_

«As well as I am Jana! » (_Trad : Je le suis moi aussi Jana !)_ Dit-il en se tournant vers moi et en me serrant la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je lui présentais aussi mes parents et mon frère avant qu'il ne se retourne vers le mur de briques. Il sortit de sa poche une longue baguette de bois noir, sans doute de l'ébène, et frappa à cinq reprises sur le mur de briques. Le mur se mit en mouvement et s'ouvrit sur une rue longue et étroite qui grouillait de monde. J'étais tellement fascinée que j'osais à peine cligner des yeux, de peur que tout çà ne soit qu'une illusion et qu'elle disparaisse.

«Welcome to Diagon Alley! » (_Trad : Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse !)_ Dit Tom en posant sa main sur mon épaule, me faisant reprendre mes esprits. Mes parents et Michel suivirent mes pas et le mur se referma derrière nous.

J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillée, tous ces gens en robes de sorcier me semblaient tout droit sortis d'un livre d'histoires fantastiques. Je m'extasiais devant chaque détail que j'avais maintenant l'impression de connaître, les livres du Professeur Dumbledore n'ayant plus aucun secret pour moi. Je me sentais à l'aise dans mon nouveau monde, même si j'étais loin d'en connaître tous les aspects… et l'anglais me posait encore quelques problèmes, même après un mois de cours intensifs. Mon père en avait d'ailleurs profité pour peaufiner son anglais, et avait pris quelques cours avec moi, histoire de ne pas être trop perdu quand nous irions en Angleterre et de pouvoir continuer à assumer ce rôle de père protecteur qu'il avait toujours eu avec nous.

Mes parents allèrent directement à Gringott's pour changer de l'argent moldu contre de l'argent sorcier, tandis que Michel et moi nous promenions à travers Le Chemin de Traverse, disséquant du regard tous les gens et les objets aux alentours et commentant chaque détail, chaque parole de la rue. Le regard de Michel fut tout de suite attiré par _«Potage cauldrons shop»_.La devanture sombre du magasin était envahie par des chaudrons de toutes tailles et de toute matière, étain, cuivre, zinc, or et argent, scintillant au soleil. Nous longions _«Mrs Malkin's robes for all occasions»_ et je du retenir Michel par le bras pour qu'il ne se rut pas vers la devanture jaune de _«Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour»,_ le glacier de l'autre côté de la rue. Je lui promis que nous irions goûter leurs glaces dès que nous aurions exploré le Chemin de Traverse un peu plus avant. Il se plia bien volontiers à ma demande, trop impatient de découvrir le reste des boutiques.

Je m'arrêtais net devant la vitrine orangée de _«Quality Quidditch Supplies»_ et me frayait un chemin parmi la foule qui se massait au dehors. Le nouveau nimbus 1001 venait de sortir, c'était un balai magnifique et l'aérodynamique n'avait jamais encore atteint ce niveau de perfection. Les matériaux dont il était composé étaient très légers et permettaient une grande dextérité dans les mouvements, sans pour autant nuire à l'équilibre de l'ensemble. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour en avoir un, mon plus grand rêve à l'époque étant de pouvoir un jour m'envoler sur un balai… mais les premières années n'étant pas autorisés à avoir le leur, je savais qu'il me faudrait prendre mon mal en patience. Je pris mon frère par la main et l'entraînais à l'intérieur de la boutique. Il y avait quantité de balais accrochés au mur, et sur les présentoirs de bois, je découvris avec une grande excitation le souaffle, le vif d'or et les cognards, que j'avais déjà rencontrés dans le livre du Professeur Dumbledore sur le Quidditch, mon préféré.

Il y avait aussi des centaines de tenues de toutes les couleurs qui ornaient les étagères du magasin. Un peu plus loin, dans le fond de la boutique, se trouvaient une collection d'affiches des plus grandes équipes du monde, ainsi que des dizaines de produits dérivés comme des écharpes, des figurines enchantées ou des drapeaux. En revenant vers le hall du magasin, j'aperçu une étagère remplie de différents kits pour nettoyer ou réparer son balai, et celle d'à côté présentait toutes sortes de pièces de rechange. Michel eut beaucoup de mal à me décider enfin à quitter la boutique. Nous passions devant _«Flourish and Bott»_, avant d'aller flâner dans les rayonnages des apothicaires qui lui faisaient face.Nos parents nous rejoignirent devant la _«Magical Menagerie»_ environ une heure après leur départ, car ils avaient finalement décidé de m'ouvrir un coffre à Gringott's, au cas où j'aurais un besoin urgent d'argent sorcier pendant ma scolarité et qu'ils ne puissent pas faire le déplacement jusqu'à Londres.

Mon père me demanda de sortir ma liste de fournitures et nous nous dirigions tout d'abord vers «_Flourish and Bott_». La librairie était une des plus grandes boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, elle était remplie de livres, du sol au plafond, et ce n'était pas une vision de l'esprit. Des petites pancartes accrochées au plafond indiquaient le sujet des piles de livres qui étaient en dessous. Elles devaient certainement être ensorcelées, car elles n'avaient pas la forme droite et équilibrée de ce que je connaissais: on aurait plutôt dit des escaliers en colimaçon construits par le pire architecte de la terre! A droite en entrant il y avait un comptoir de bois surchargé de livres qui cachait presque totalement la petite sorcière brune vêtue de rouge qui se tenait derrière.

«Good afternoon!May I help you?» Demanda t'elle avec un grand sourire. (_Trad : Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?)_

«Good afternoon! My daughter is a first year at Hogwarts…Jan, donne-moi ta liste s'il te plaît… » Dit ma mère en se tournant vers moi.

«Vous êtes français, quel bonheur, j'adore ce pays! Et je parle le français… ce sera peut-être plus facile ainsi pour vous?» Lança la libraire avec un léger accent et un grand sourire. Ma mère acquiesça et la remercia. La libraire se pencha vers moi, toujours souriante. «Inutile de sortir ta liste, je la connais par coeur…Venez, suivez-moi… par ici! »

Elle nous ouvrit le chemin sur le fond du magasin, et nous demanda de patienter un instant devant une grande table de bois précieux. J'en profitais pour flâner un peu parmi les rayonnages, en particulier vers les livres traitant du Quidditch. J'en prenais un avec une grosse reliure rouge bordeaux s'intitulant _«Quidditch: Secrets of the best world champions », _lorsque j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

«A girl who is fond of Quidditch… it's interesting, very interesting!» (_Trad : Une fille passionnée de Quidditch... c'est intéressant, très intéressant...)_

Je me retournais, un garçon blond aux grands yeux verts me fixait, un large sourire aux lèvres.

«Is it so remarkable?» Demandais-je. _Trad : Est-ce si étonnant ?)_

«It's not that current… particularly for a frenchgirl…» Dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. «Do you go to Hogwarts?» (_Trad : Ce n'est pas vraiment courant... en particulier pour une (fille) française...)_

J'acquiesçais, sentant mes joues s'empourprer, mon accent était-il si mauvais qu'il ait déjà remarqué que j'étais française?

«More and more surprising… » Murmura t'il. « I'm a first year too! I hope to be in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin… Ravenclaw are too serious… what about you? » _(Trad : De plus en plus surprenant... Je suis aussi en première année ! J'espère que je serais à Poufsouffle, Griffondor ou Serpentard... les Serdaigle sont beaucoup trop sérieux... Et toi ?)_

Tom avait déjà mentionné ce mot "maison", mais je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention sur le moment, trop préoccupée par le fait de savoir qu'il avait connu Mathilde. Bref, je ne savais absolument pas de quoi il me parlait, mais j'essayais de lui faire croire que je maîtrisais totalement le sujet.

«I don't know, but Ravenclaw was a temptative choice…» Répondis-je avec un sourire. (_Trad : Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais Serdaigle était un choix plutôt tentant...)_

Le garçon me fixa un instant et éclata de rire, en comprenant que je bluffais.

«I hope we'll be in the same house! I'm Remus… Remus Lupin!» (_Trad : J'espère que nous serons dans la même maison !)_

«And I'm Jana… Jana Morgan!»

Mon père me fit signe de les rejoindre.

«Sorry Remus, I have to go…» (_Trad : Désolée Remus, je dois y aller...)_

«Well… See you at school Jana !» _Trad : Ok... On se voit à l'école Jana !)_

J'acquiesçais et rejoignais mes parents. La libraire revint les bras pleins de livres qu'elle posa un à un devant nous sur la table.

«Voici… Le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau I, Histoire de la magie, Magie théorique, Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, Mille herbes et champignons magiques, Potions magiques, Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques et Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger…Je crois qu'il y a tout! »

Mon père vérifiait au fur et à mesure par rapport à ma liste de fournitures et acquiesça. Nous suivions la sorcière vers le comptoir et mon père me tendit une poignée de pièces.

«A toi de payer ma puce…il faut que tu apprennes à te servir de l'argent sorcier… »

Je souris, mais mon sourire s'effaça alors que la sorcière me demanda deux Gallions et quatre Noises. Mon père esquissa un sourire. J'ouvris ma main, il y avait de grosses pièces d'or, des pièces en argent et des pièces de bronze plus petites. Je pris d'abord deux pièces en argent. Remus était toujours à gauche du comptoir et me fit comprendre que je m'étais trompée. Je séparais donc les pièces en argent des autres dans ma main et pris deux pièces d'or. Il me fit un signe de la tête, je les posais sur le comptoir. La sorcière me fit un sourire. Je pris ensuite quatre pièces de bronze et les posais à côté.

«Les pièces en argent s'appellent des Mornilles» me dit gentiment la sorcière en ramassant les pièces. Remus m'adressa un sourire que je lui rendis et je murmurais un merci. Mais mon père remarqua notre manège.

«Ha je comprends mieux!» Dit-il en éclatant de rire, son regard passant alternativement de Remus à moi.

«Tu ne nous présentes pas à ton ami Jan?» Me demanda ma mère.

Je rejoignais Remus.

«Voici Remus Lupin… Remus, these are my parents and my brother, Michel. »

«I'm really pleased to meet you!» Répondit-il juste avant que ses parents ne le rejoignent. (_Trad : Je suis vraiment revi de vous rencontrer !)_

«So Remus, do you find what you're looking for ?» (_Alors Remus tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?)_ Demanda Mr Lupin avant que son regard ne se pose sur nous. «Ho hello! Excuse me but… are you Muggles?» (_Excusez-moi mais... seriez-vous des Moldus ?_)

«My father loves Muggles, he dreams to be a Muggle himself… don't pay attention!» Me dit Remus en souriant. (_Trad : Mon père adore les Moldus, il rêve d'en être un lui-même... ne fais pas attention !)_

«I'm Thomas Morgan…» Dit mon père avant de présenter le reste de notre famille.

«Fascinating, fascinating…» Murmura le père de Remus avant de commencer à poser des tas de questions à mon père qui, heureusement, se débrouillait en anglais, même s'il était parfois contraint de demander à Mr Lupin de se répéter. Mrs Lupin était aussi très sympathique, c'était une grande femme mince avec de longs cheveux bruns bouclés et son visage fin respirait la gentillesse.

Les Lupin nous accompagnèrent un moment sur Le Chemin de Traverse. Remus et moi achetions ensemble une balance en cuivre et une boîte de fioles en verre chez l'apothicaire spécialiste en potions, des gants de protection en cuir de dragon chez celui qui était spécialisé dans les plantes et les herbes, une malle à nos initiales chez «_Travelling wizards_», le magasin situé au premier étage de «_Wiseacre's wizardring equipment_», où nous avions acquis nos télescopes et nos cartes astronomiques. Nous étions passés devant l'Emporium avant de nous rendre chez «_Mrs Malkin, robes for all occasions_».

Mrs Malkin était une petite sorcière replète toute vêtue de mauve qui nous installa chacun sur un tabouret. Ses assistants, des farfadets des montagnes, petits lutins aux ailes dorés et vêtus entièrement de gris, prirent nos mesures et Mrs Malkin ajusta l'ourlet des robes qu'ils nous avaient fait essayer. Remus, Michel et moi riions en essayant les différents chapeaux présentés sur les étalages, mais Remus et moi sélectionnions deux chapeaux pointus noirs, comme indiqué sur la liste de nos fournitures. Mrs Malkin nous fit aussi essayer différentes formes de capes d'hiver, qui devaient être noires elles aussi. Remus hérita d'une cape avec des attaches en or, alors que j'optais pour des attaches en électrum, alliage d'or et d'argent. Nos derniers achats communs furent un chaudron en étain, taille 2 et un chaudron de bronze taille 1 chez Potage.

Les Lupin avaient encore des achats à faire et s'excusèrent de ne pouvoir rester avec nous pour dévorer une des délicieuses glaces de chez _«Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour»_, Michel ne manquant pas de me rappeler que je le lui avais promis. Je me demandais pourtant pour quelle raison ils firent demi-tour et prirent le chemin que nous venions d'emprunter, nous avions déjà acheté tout ce qu'il nous y avait sur la liste... L'énorme glace Passion-éclats d'amandes et Vanille-noix de pistache que l'on venait de m'apporter mit fin à ma réflexion.


	3. L'appel du faucon

**CHAPITRE 3: L'APPEL DU FAUCON**

Mes parents voulaient aussi m'offrir un hibou, pour que je puisse les tenir au courant de tout ce qui m'arrivait... il n'y avait pas le téléphone à Poudlard, et ils tentaient de tout faire pour que je me sente moins seule là-bas, loin de tout ce que j'avais toujours connu. Nous nous dirigions alors vers _«Eeylops owl emporium»,_ regardant les hiboux et les chouettes au dehors, lorsqu'un immense oiseau passa au-dessus du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait les ailes tellement grandes que le soleil fût caché pendant quelques instants. Il passa deux fois au-dessus de nos têtes avant de piquer vers le bas. Sans prévenir, mon cœur s'emballa soudain dans ma poitrine, comme si je revoyais un être très cher après une très longue séparation. Il m'était impossible de lire à cet instant ce qui se passait en moi, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je décidais de m'avancer vers l'endroit où il allait atterrir, suivant sa progression des yeux. Je fis quelques pas et quand son regard perça le mien, il se stabilisa entre deux courants d'air pour finalement arriver à ma hauteur. Je tendis instinctivement la main et il se posa sur mon poignet, l'entourant de ses serres affûtées, mais en prenant bien garde de ne pas me blesser.

Mes parents n'en revenaient pas et le grand volatile avait grandement effrayé mon pauvre petit Michel qui s'était caché derrière ma mère, son visage était tout blanc et il me regardait d'un air étrange. Mais moi j'avais agit sans même y réfléchir, presque comme si quelqu'un m'avait dit ce que je devais faire. Mes yeux avaient du mal à quitter ce grand oiseau qui me subjuguait, c'était un faucon d'une taille surprenante, un faucon brun doré magnifique, il avait les yeux si brillants qu'on aurait dit deux diamants noirs. Mon père essaya de le chasser mais il restait là à m'observer, et je compris à cet instant qu'il serait lié à moi, c'était une impression très étrange, comme s'il faisait désormais partie de moi.

«Il n'est pas dangereux Papa...» Dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

«Jana... tu as eu de la chance, mais il n'est pas dressé, il pourrait s'en prendre à toi ma chérie !»

Je croisais une nouvelle fois les pupilles sombres de l'oiseau et j'eu le sentiment de pouvoir lire en lui.

«Non, il ne me fera pas de mal, je le lis dans ses yeux... il veut seulement rester avec moi…» Dis-je en caressant le bec de l'animal qui se laissa faire bien volontiers. «Tu vas voir, il est incapable de faire du mal... Michel, viens... n'aie pas peur de lui»

Mon petit frère de presque neuf ans semblait en avoir seulement cinq ou six à cet instant, et il ne bougea pas. Je m'approchais doucement de lui, le faucon restait immobile sur mon poignet, comprenant sans doute que Michel avait peur. Ma mère se plaça entre nous, mais mon père, qui commençait à réaliser que la normalité de ce monde était bien différente du notre, lui fit signe de me laisser approcher. Je m'agenouillais près de mon frère et prit sa main tremblante. Le faucon s'inclina et je posais la main de Michel sur la base de son cou. Il se décida finalement à le caresser.

«Il est doux...» Murmura t'il.

«Tu vois, il ne te fera aucun mal...»

Michel acquiesça avec un sourire et s'approcha de moi avant de poser ses deux mains sur l'oiseau.

«Est-ce qu'il peut se redresser maintenant ?Tu n'auras pas peur? » Demandais-je doucement.

Michel fit non de la tête. Comme s'il avait comprit notre conversation, le faucon se redressa doucement et fondit son regard dans le mien.

C'est ainsi que je finissais par convaincre mes parents de le garder. Mon père alla tout de même demander au propriétaire du magasin s'il ne lui appartenait pas et si j'étais autorisée à emmener un faucon à Poudlard. Le commerçant assura à mon père qu'il n'avait jamais vu cet animal et lui confirma que les oiseaux étaient normalement autorisés à Poudlard, même s'il était plus courant d'amener un hibou. J'eus donc l'autorisation d'emmener Hélios, c'était le nom que j'avais choisi de donner au faucon, avec moi.

Les parents de Remus m'avaient conseillé d'acheter ma baguette magique chez _«Ollivander's»_, le plus célèbre fabricant de baguettes magiques du pays. Mes parents m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la devanture du magasin, mais mon père resta dehors avec Hélios. Ma mère et Michel me suivirent à l'intérieur. La boutique était sombre et poussiéreuse et l'on comptait d'innombrables boîtes en carton alignées sur des étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Accoudé sur le comptoir, Monsieur Ollivander semblait nous attendre. Il était très âgé, et il avait un air assez étrange qui me mit mal à l'aise. Il me reconnut immédiatement lorsque je franchis la porte de sa boutique.

«Miss Morgan… J'espérais bientôt avoir la visite d'un membre de votre famille… » Dit-il d'une voix qui déraillait quelque peu, mais sans presque aucun accent.

Je ne pu cacher mon étonnement.

«Comment savez-vous…»

«Vous avez les yeux de votre arrière-grand-mère…et voyez-vous, je me rappelle chaque baguette que je vends, ainsi que leurs propriétaires…Entrez, entrez donc! »

Je souris poliment.

«Votre arrière-grand-mère avait opté pour de l'ébène, 26,8 centimètres, puissante et robuste, excellente pour les sorts! L'achat d'une première baguette est un événement important pour un sorcier… voyons voir…»

Il prit un mètre sur le comptoir et le tendit, avant de faire le tour et de me rejoindre.

«De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette?»

Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

«Je… Je suis droitière…»

«Tendez le bras!»

Il se mit à me mesurer le bras, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis des épaules jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou jusqu'à l'aisselle et enfin il prit mon tour de tête. Il devait être assez drôle de le voir se tortiller dans tous les sens pour prendre la mesure la plus précise possible. Il lâcha enfin son mètre et tout en se rendant dans l'une des nombreuses allées d'étagères qui jalonnaient sa boutique, il m'expliqua que c'était la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier, et non l'inverse. J'en essayais une bonne dizaine avant de trouver celle qui me conviendrait: une baguette en bois d'acajou avec de jolis reflets rouges, fabriquée à partir de la corne d'une licorne et qui, selon Monsieur Ollivander, était puissante et souple et serait excellente pour les enchantements. J'étais très gênée car à chaque essai infructueux, j'avais cassé quelque chose dans la boutique, cela avait beaucoup fait rire Michel, mais n'avait pas semblé soucier Monsieur Ollivander outre mesure. J'en déduisis qu'il devait sans doute avoir l'habitude…

Le lendemain, mes parents et mon frère me conduisirent à la gare de King Cross, j'essayais de repérer les familles de sorciers pour savoir comment me rendre sur la voie 93/4. Hélios, qui ne voulait pas quitter mon épaule, m'empêchait d'être aussi discrète que ce que j'aurais voulu, mais les Moldus étaient tellement pressés qu'ils faisaient à peine attention à nous. Au milieu de la foule, j'aperçu soudain trois visages connus. Nous nous dirigions tous les quatre vers Remus et ses parents. Remus eut un réel coup de cœur pour Hélios et je m'empressais de lui raconter comment nous nous étions rencontrés. Mrs et Mr Lupin nous ouvrirent le chemin entre les voies 9 et 10.

Le Poudlard Express était tel que je me l'étais imaginé, on aurait dit un train du début du siècle, mais pourtant il était aussi moderne que tous ceux de King Cross et sa robe rouge brillait sous les rayons du soleil. Des dizaines de familles de sorciers étaient entassés sur le quai. Je vis quelques familles moldues comme moi, et un peu bêtement, cela me rassura. Les élèves étaient pour la plupart déjà montés dans le train et adressaient des signes à leurs familles. Je remarquais un jeune garçon brun à l'air timide et qui avait du mal à quitter sa mère (Et vice-versa). Une famille de sorciers habillés presque entièrement de noir attira mon attention, ils avaient tous les cheveux foncés et de grands yeux bleus, ils ne pouvaient nier leur parenté, mais leur apparente froideur me mit mal à l'aise.

Mes bagages étaient un peu plus longs à charger que ceux de Remus, d'autant plus que mes parents reculaient le plus possible le moment de me dire au revoir et qu'il fut très difficile de décider Hélios, qui ne voulait toujours pas quitter mon épaule, à voyager dans sa cage en compagnie des autres oiseaux. Remus entra donc dans le train avant moi et me demanda si je voulais qu'il m'attende… je lui répondis que je le rejoindrais... J'avais noté une drôle d'expression dans son regard et dans celui de ses parents, comme de l'inquiétude, et même de la crainte, et je m'étais demandé quelle pouvait bien en être la source… L'univers des sorciers me semblait si parfait et si merveilleux que je ne pouvais pas concevoir à cette époque que l'on puisse en avoir peur.

J'étais triste de quitter mes parents et Michel pour de longs mois mais la joie et l'excitation que m'apportait la perspective de ce tout nouveau monde qui m'attendait étaient aussi fortes que ma peine, j'avais vraiment hâte de découvrir Poudlard.

Mes parents m'embrassèrent et je fus la dernière à monter dans le Poudlard Express, j'eus beaucoup de mal à me détacher d'eux et de mon frère, sachant que je ne les reverrais sans doute pas avant Noël. La dame qui s'occupait des chariots de friandises m'indiqua qu'il ne restait plus de place avant le dernier wagon, si bien que je me dirigeais directement vers le fond du train, regrettant de ne pouvoir faire le voyage avec Remus. Je pénétrais dans l'avant dernier compartiment. Une petite rouquine à l'air jovial m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Je lui demandais si je pouvais m'asseoir dans un anglais un peu maladroit et elle se mit à rire.

«Of course you can sit down little frenchie !»

Un peu gênée, je souris timidement et je pris la place juste en face d'elle. Nous parlions sans arrêt et elle entreprit de me faire apprendre le plus de vocabulaire possible pendant toute la durée de notre voyage vers Poudlard. Elle s'appelait Lily… Lily Evans.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur_ _par soucis de commodité pour le lecteur (et pour l'auteur qui comme çà n'a plus besoin de traduire), les dialogues seront, à partir de ce chapitre, écrits en français. _


	4. Un nouveau défi

**CHAPITRE 4: UN NOUVEAU DÉFI**

Quatre années passèrent… Quatre années qui étaient passées presque comme un rêve. J'étais une des meilleures élèves de Griffondor et Poudlard était comme ma deuxième maison, en particulier grâce à ma meilleure amie, Lily.

Ses matières préférées étaient le Soin aux créatures magiques et les Charmes. Quant à moi j'adorais la Métamorphose et les Potions. Mais ce qui nous passionnait le plus, c'était la Défense contre les forces du Mal, car nous avions la chance d'avoir un merveilleux Professeur, un auror nommé Maugrey Fol Oeil. C'était un original, mais il était très intelligent, et très attachant, Lily et moi le respections et l'aimions beaucoup.

J'étais d'ordinaire plutôt réservée, pas vraiment timide, car je parlais à beaucoup de personnes à l'école, mais disons que j'évitais d'attirer trop l'attention sur moi. Sans doute un peu parce que pour un grand nombre d'entre eux j'avais été «la petite française», la seule étrangère de toute l'école, et que l'intérêt que j'avais suscité quelques temps à mon entrée à l'école m'avait largement suffit. Lily était la seule à connaître ma vraie personnalité, je riais beaucoup avec elle et je l'aimais vraiment comme si elle était ma sœur. Lily était issue d'une famille moldue comme moi, et elle ne connaissait rien de la magie avant d'être reçue à Poudlard. Nous avions découvert notre monde ensemble et cela avait crée une complicité inébranlable entre nous, il était d'ailleurs quasiment impossible de nous voir l'une sans l'autre.

Pourtant, j'avais le sentiment qu'elle me servait un peu de bouclier dès qu'il s'agissait de montrer autre chose de moi que mon coté réfléchi et sage. Je savais bien que d'autres sentiments faisaient partie de ma nature et Lily me poussait à me dévoiler à d'autres qu'elle, mais il me fallait un petit coup de pousse, une occasion de montrer qui j'étais… je l'attendais depuis tellement de temps. Et cela ne c'était pas arrangé depuis qu'il y avait… lui… je m'étais surprise à l'observer de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis l'an dernier et la première fois que je l'avais croisé dans le Poudlard Express le jour de notre rentrée de cinquième année, le temps m'avait semblé s'arrêter, c'était comme si je le voyais pour la première fois, et comme si pendant quelques temps il n'y avait eu que lui et moi dans ce couloir… Je n'arrivais pas à oublier son regard et vraiment sans le vouloir, je pensais sans arrêt à lui…

L'occasion que j'attendais se présenta à la fin du mois de septembre, lorsque je découvrais l'annonce de recrutement pour l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison qui était affichée dans la Salle Commune. L'année dernière je n'avais pas participé à la sélection, par manque de confiance en moi et peut-être aussi par peur de l'échec, et je l'avais amèrement regretté toute l'année. J'étais donc bien décidée à ne pas laisser passer ma chance cette fois-ci. L'équipe manquait d'un gardien, d'un poursuiveur et d'un batteur. Je ne savais pas quel poste me tentait le plus, tout ce que je voulais c'était jouer au Quidditch. J'étais passionnée par ce sport depuis que j'avais découvert son existence, j'étais d'ailleurs une fan inconditionnelle de l'équipe d'Irlande et des Ballycastle Bats, la plus célèbre équipe d'Irlande du Nord et la seconde équipe de l'histoire derrière les Montrose Magpies. J'avais lu toute la littérature possible sur les techniques pratiquées par les champions et à chaque fois que je rentrais chez moi en France, je m'exerçais dans ma chambre avec le balai que j'avais eu pour mon 13ème anniversaire, un Nimbus 1001! Le meilleur, après le nouveau Nimbus 1500. Bien sûr, ma chambre ne me laissait pas beaucoup d'espace et je ne maîtrisais que les figures qui pouvaient se réaliser sur place. J'avais aussi bien étudié les positions de vol d'Hélios pour gagner en vitesse, même sur un balai moyen. Quant au mouvement… c'était une autre histoire. La théorie n'avait aucun secret pour moi, mais la pratique… voilà pourquoi j'avais absolument besoin de trouver un entraîneur avant de pouvoir postuler.

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à en parler à Lily car j'avais peur de ne pas résister à la pression d'encouragements qu'elle exercerait sur moi, et en plus je savais que le Quidditch n'était pas une véritable passion pour elle. Nous allions voir chaque match du tournoi de Poudlard, mais Lily n'y accordait qu'un intérêt limité, je savais qu'elle venait essentiellement pour me faire plaisir. Je décidais finalement de m'adresser à la seule personne qui pourrait m'aider. Il s'intéressait beaucoup au Quidditch et je savais qu'il serait un excellent professeur. Il était devenu un très bon copain, un ami… même si je ne comprenais pas toujours ses fréquentations… mais il fallait que je trouve le courage de le lui demander. J'attendais de me retrouver à côté de lui en cours d'histoire de la magie pour lui poser la question, alors que le Professeur Binns, particulièrement en forme pour le début d'année, se perdait dans ses dates de la guerre des Trolls.

«Heu Rem… J'ai quelque chose à te demander, mais… en fait… il faudrait que tu n'en parles à personne…»

«Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais… » Me dit-il avec ce doux regard qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

«Oui je sais… ce que je voudrais savoir en fait c'est… si çà ne te dérangerait pas d'entraîner quelqu'un pour la sélection de Quidditch de samedi?»

«Tu sais bien que je le ferai si çà peut aider…»

«C'est vrai? Ce serait génial!»

Il me fit un petit sourire.

«Tu veux commencer quand?»

Evidemment, il avait compris, il était loin d'être le plus idiot des Griffondor, et puis il commençait tout de même à bien me connaître. Je lui rendis son sourire et nous échangions un regard complice.

«Ce soir?»

«Pas de problème, on se retrouve sur le terrainaprès le dîner si tu veux…»

J'acquiesçais, me retenant de ne pas lui sauter au cou.

«N'oublie pas, je voudrais que personne ne sache avant samedi…»

«Je te promets que je serai discret, ils ne se rendront compte de rien…je suis tellement content que tu tentes ta chance cette fois! »

«Merci Remus…»

Dès le premier soir, quand Lily me surprit sur le chemin du retour et me demanda où j'étais passée, je ne pu me résoudre à lui mentir, et je lui avouais mon projet. Sa joie fut difficile à contenir, elle n'avait même pas osé m'en parler de peur que je l'envoie sur les roses comme l'année dernière. Le début du premier entraînement où elle assista fut un vrai calvaire pour moi, sa présence me stressait et je n'arrivais à rien, mais grâce aux conseils de Remus, je me repris rapidement et oubliais tout ce qui m'entourait, excepté les cognards et le souaffle, et cela me réussissait plutôt bien. Je retrouvais Remus tous les soirs après les cours ou le dîner dans la Grande Salle. Lily venait me supporter à chaque fois, même si elle était, elle aussi, un peu effrayée de me voir finalement échouer. Mais mes progrès étaient visibles entre chaque entraînement, je prenais peu à peu confiance en moi et Remus était certain que j'avais un niveau suffisant pour défendre mes chances à la sélection. Lily était ravie car elle espérait que je pourrais être la première fille de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. L'école n'avait jamais interdit aux filles de faire du Quidditch, mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, les équipes avaient toujours été masculines. Peut-être pensait-on, comme chez les Moldus, que les garçons étaient toujours plus doués en sport? En tout cas, j'étais bien décidée à prouver le contraire…

Le grand jour de la sélection arriva, je me souviens encore de ce jour, c'était le premier samedi d'octobre et il pleuvait. J'avais le ventre noué, mais Lily entreprit de me changer les idées en me racontant les derniers potins. Alice, Samantha et Beth, qui partageaient le dortoir avec nous, dormaient encore lorsque nous étions descendues prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. J'avais préféré ne rien leur dire, même si je savais qu'elles seraient dans les gradins pour la sélection, ne manquant jamais une occasion d'observer de près les garçons de l'équipe. Je ne pouvais rien avaler, c'était comme si mon estomac s'était entortillé plusieurs fois sur lui-même.

«Jan, tu vas y arriver j'en suis sûre, seulement il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'angoisses, c'est comme çà que tu vas faire des bêtises!»

Je souris timidement. Lily décida de changer de tactique.

«Et puis en plus tu pourras river son clou à Potter!Tu t'imagines l'éjecter de son balai!Ce serait génial! »

Nous riions et j'essayais d'avaler un morceau de tartine pour lui faire plaisir.

Remus et sa bande de copains quittèrent la Grande Salle. Ils étaient tous les quatre les «stars» de Griffondor et chacune de leur entrée ou sortie ressemblait à un spectacle. Remus était le seul que je connaissais vraiment bien, il était toujours ce garçon longiligne aux cheveux longs et blonds, mais il avait grandi, ses yeux verts aux reflets dorés éclairaient son visage au teint clair et c'était vraiment un très beau garçon. Il était souvent souffrant, et comme il occupait fréquemment la seconde place à côté de moi, je lui donnais un petit coup de main pour récupérer son retard. Je lui prêtais les miens et lui expliquais ce qu'il avait raté, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur les notes prises par ses trois acolytes qui semblaient toujours plus intéressés à choisir les cibles de leurs prochaines blagues ou préparer leurs mauvais coups qu'à suivre les cours.

Cette année Remus et moi avions été nommés Préfets, si bien que nous passions encore plus de temps ensemble depuis le début de l'année et nous commencions à très bien nous connaître… de temps en temps, je le laissais même voir cette partie de ma personnalité que seule Lily connaissait, je savais qu'il y avait une profonde amitié entre nous et c'était une des rares personnes avec qui je n'avais pas peur de me dévoiler.

A mon avis, le Professeur Dumbledore avait du le nommer Préfet en pensant qu'ainsi Remus pourrait tempérer un peu ses amis et en particulier, James Potter et Sirius Black. Ces deux là n'étaient pas amis pour rien, ils se ressemblaient étrangement, pas physiquement, car Potter avec ses cheveux noirs toujours ébouriffés n'avait rien de l'élégance de Black, mais ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement intelligents et surtout… horriblement arrogants. Ils se croyaient toujours les meilleurs, ce qui je dois bien avouer était effectivement le cas, mais ils n'hésitaient pas à s'en prendre à d'autres élèves sous le prétexte d'amuser la galerie. C'était principalement pour cette raison que Lily et moi ne pouvions pas les supporter. Leurs idioties nous avaient toujours empêchés de remporter la coupe des quatre maisons puisqu'ils devaient détenir le record de points enlevés à Griffondor, on ne comptait plus le nombre d'accidents répertoriés dus à leurs plaisanteries ou à leurs expéditions nocturnes. Lily et moi avions toutefois tendance à oublier non seulement que leurs blagues à certains Serpentard nous faisaient vraiment rire, mais aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas les derniers à rapporter des points à notre maison… pourtant jamais suffisamment.

Je me souviens notamment d'un cours d'histoire de la magie du Professeur Binns en deuxième année, où Lily et moi étions installées juste devant eux. Ils avaient passé les deux heures du cours à préparer une excursion dans la forêt interdite. Lily et moi leurs avions fait comprendre que nous avions entendu ce qu'ils préparaient, mais cela ne les découragea nullement, ils savaient bien que nous ne pouvions pas les dénoncer, sous peine de faire perdre des points à notre maison. Cette fois là, leur escapade nous coûta 160 points et ils furent mis tous les quatre en retenue.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que nous avions commencé à ne pas les apprécier beaucoup, il n'y avait pas de haine entre nous, mais disons qu'en général nous ne mâchions pas nos mots lorsque nous nous adressions la parole, ce qui arrivait finalement assez souvent, et ce fut plutôt une nouveauté chez les Griffondor. En effet, ils étaient plutôt séduisants, et ils le savaient, si bien qu'un nombre considérable de filles était en admiration devant eux, dont nos compagnes de dortoir Beth et Alice, qui n'étaient pas leurs groupies les plus discrètes. Peter Pettigrew, le plus petit des quatre, mais au physique aussi avenant que les autres, était un garçon timide, je dirais, sans méchanceté, insignifiant. Quelques fois on ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était là. Mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à le détester autant que les deux autres, contrairement à Lily qui ne supportait pas son attitude admirative envers Black et Potter. Il me faisait un peu de peine car il n'était pas très brillant et les professeurs, en particulier le Professeur Mc Gonagall, étaient plutôt sévères avec lui. C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu croire à force qu'il le faisait exprès, il était si maladroit… Remus se dirigea vers moi.

«Salut Lily, salut Jana… je suis venu te souhaiter bonne chance!» Dit-il en murmurant presque pour éviter que d'autres n'entendent notre conversation.

«Bonjour Remus!» S'exclama Lily.

«Salut Remus, c'est gentil…»

«N'oublie pas, ne pense qu'à ce que tu fais, le reste, çà n'a pas d'importance… Et ne te préoccupe pas de James et Sirius d'accord? »

J'acquiesçais mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui demander:

«Tu ne leur as rien dit?»

«Non, ne t'inquiète pas, pour une fois que je peux m'amuser à leurs dépends!Tu vas être super, j'en suis sûr! »

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui me surprit car il ne l'avait encore jamais fait auparavant, mais j'étais très touchée de cette marque d'affection.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire et rejoignit ses copains qui allaient gagner le terrain de Quidditch, tellement occupés par leurs admiratrices qu'ils n'avaient rien surpris de notre tête-à-tête. Lily et moi le suivions du regard tout comme une bonne dizaine de ses fans de Griffondor qui, une fois que Remus eu passé les portes du Grande Salle, me dévisagèrent comme si je venais de commettre un crime horrible. Je me détournais d'elles non sans avoir adressé un regard amusé à Lily.

«Il est très gentil Remus, je me demande ce qu'il fait avec eux…» Me dit-elle.

«Moi non plus, j'arrive pas à comprendre… mais il me soutient qu'ils sont géniaux…malgré leurs défauts! »

Lily sourit en imitant la posture impertinente de James Potter. J'éclatais de rire, mais l'horloge sonna, il fallait que je gagne moi aussi le terrain de Quidditch.

«Allez Jan, tu vas leur montrerde quoi tu es capable !»

«En tout cas je vais essayer…» Dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Nous nous levions et nous dirigions vers l'entrée du Parc de Poudlard, une soixantaine d'élèves de Griffondor prenait le même chemin que nous. Je me demandais combien d'entre eux participeraient à la sélection, en tout cas, ils seraient tous là pour me regarder. Le nœud dans mon ventre se resserra encore.

* * *


	5. La sélection de Quidditch

**CHAPITRE 5 : LA SÉLECTION DE QUIDDITCH**

La pluie était toujours là, elle n'était pas particulièrement violente mais les nuages gris laissaient passer une lumière feutrée qui accentuait encore l'atmosphère lourde de cet après-midi là. L'équipe de Quidditch composée de Potter, l'attrapeur, Liliam Avon, le batteur, Henry Bradford, poursuiveur, qui suite à une mauvaise chute lors du dernier entraînement devait passer l'après-midi à l'infirmerie plutôt que sur le terrain, et de Black, poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe, nous réunit au centre du terrain. Les gradins étaient bondés comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable match et les acclamations se faisaient entendre, même à travers le bruissement de la pluie. Il faut dire que pour les lions, le Quidditch était une question d'honneur, et une véritable passion pour la majorité des élèves de cette maison.

Black nous appela un par un en nous demandant à quelle place nous voulions jouer. Quand il arriva à mon nom, je vis qu'il était un peu surpris, tout comme les autres candidats, qui n'avaient pas encore réalisé qu'il y avait une fille parmi eux. C'était ce moment que je redoutais, ce moment où ils tourneraient tous leurs regards vers moi et qu'ils se demanderaient tous ce que faisait une fille sur un terrain de Quidditch. Un petit sourire en coin fendit son visage et il se tourna vers Potter qui le lui rendit. Je me doutais qu'ils ne me feraient sans doute pas de cadeaux et leur attitude commençait déjà à m'énerver. Je sentais mon cœur battre plus vite et mes tempes se tendirent, et sans même m'en rendre compte, mon angoisse m'abandonna totalement.

« Morgan, Jana… N'as-tu pas confondu le terrain de Quidditch avec la bibliothèque, Morgan ? » Me demanda Black.

Les autres élèves éclatèrent de rire, et Potter plus fort que les autres. C'était une situation familière, et j'étais plutôt à l'aise dans ce registre, ayant subit la forte influence de Lily.

« Quand j'aurai besoin d'un plan de l'école, je penserai à venir te le demander Black… » Dis-je très calmement.

« Sans blague, tu crois vraiment être capable d'intégrer l'équipe ? Je préfère te rappeler que tu n'es qu'une fille… » Me lança Potter.

« T'as réussi à trouver çà tout seul ? Heureusement que tu es là, t'es un vrai puits d'information dis-moi ! »

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire et je vis que Black se retenait de ne pas faire pareil, mais Potter était vexé.

« On ne cherche pas des amateurs Morgan ! » Me dit t'il, un peu énervé.

« Ha bon ? Alors comment as-tu fait pour être sélectionné Potter ? » Dis-je toujours très calmement.

« Allons, cela suffit vous trois ! » S'écria Madame Bibine qui supervisait la sélection et qui nous avait rejoint, alertée sans doute par les rires des autres élèves qui allaient souvent de paire avec les plaisanteries de Black et Potter.

« Messieurs, je vous rappelle que cette sélection est ouverte à _tous_ les élèves de Griffondor, les garçons comme les filles, et que seules les qualités de jeu doivent déterminer le choix des membres de l'équipe, est-ce bien clair ? »

Je lui étais très reconnaissante de son appui, j'avais bien vu lors de mon inscription qu'elle était surprise, mais heureuse, de compter une fille parmi les candidats. Elle m'avait bien prévenu que ce ne serait sans doute pas évident, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle intervienne.

« Très clair Madame Bibine ! » Dit Black avant de se tourner vers moi « À quelle place veux-tu jouer ? » Me demanda t'il.

Un sursaut de fierté s'éveilla en moi sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à leur fermer le caquet à tous les deux et je le défiais du regard.

« Poursuiveur ! » Lançais-je en sachant pertinemment que Remus m'avait davantage préparée au poste de batteur.

Black ne montra cette fois aucun signe d'étonnement, comme s'il savait déjà ce que j'allais répondre avant même que je ne le sache moi-même, et il esquissa un sourire.

« Très bien… alors tu passeras en sixième position, Miss Morgan ! » Me dit-il en me désignant un petit groupe de garçons à quelques mètres de nous et en adressant un nouveau sourire à Potter.

Je rejoignis le groupe de poursuiveurs qui avait commencé à se constituer après l'intervention de Madame Bibine, tentant de retenir ma colère. Je savais que Black m'avait assigné exprès la dernière place, afin que ma tension soit au maximum. Mais je ne le laisserais pas gagner comme çà…

Madame Bibine siffla une première fois et la première configuration s'éleva dans les airs. Le pauvre gardien ne parvint à arrêter aucun des tirs de Black, et le candidat poursuiveur, Max Smith, faisait pâle figure à côté de lui. Je l'avais déjà vu jouer, mais jamais d'aussi près et je devais bien avouer ce que je savais déjà, il était plutôt doué. Il me faudrait beaucoup de concentration pour jouer à ce niveau. Cela m'énervait tellement… mais pas autant que le jeu de Potter qui se croyait obligé de faire des cabrioles sans arrêt pour attirer l'attention sur lui, il était pourtant un excellent joueur, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se comporte comme un imbécile ?

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la seconde configuration s'éleva dans les airs, Ludo Elgin, un élève de cinquième année que je connaissais bien, s'en tirait bien mieux que le premier gardien, il avait quelques difficultés mais parvint à dévier plusieurs tirs de Black. La pluie devenait de plus en plus violente et Madame Bibine était contrainte à réduire le temps de passage au fur et à mesure pour que tout le monde puisse passer le plus rapidement possible. Il ne restait bientôt plus que trois candidats devant moi, puis deux, puis un seul… et ce fut mon tour. Au signal de Madame Bibine, je me dirigeais vers le centre du terrain avec les deux autres membres de la sixième configuration, Dan Cohen et Jamie Heathford, tous deux élèves de sixième année. Certains candidats au poste de poursuiveur s'étaient pas mal débrouillés mais je ressentais peu d'inquiétude, je savais au fond de moi que j'étais capable de faire mieux qu'eux et cette idée de ma part m'étonna, je n'avais jamais eu une telle confiance en mes capacités auparavant. La pluie était très forte, on voyait difficilement ce qui se passait à une dizaine de mètres de soi, mais c'était sans importance, je me sentais prête, même si je sentais mon corps entier prit de tremblements incontrôlables et cette boule dans mon ventre qui me donnait l'impression que je ne pourrais plus rien avaler pendant des jours. Le dense rideau de pluie me permettait à peine d'apercevoir les spectateurs dans les tribunes et cela me donna l'occasion de tenter de faire le vide dans mon esprit avant d'enfourcher mon balai. La cinquième configuration posa pied à terre et Potter me lança :

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux Morgan ! »

« Je vais te le montrer… » Me dis-je pour moi-même, oubliant soudain les spasmes nerveux de mon corps.

Black nous expliqua comment allait se passer l'épreuve.

« On va commencer par une attaque en double et puis tu te lanceras seule ok ? » Dit-il avec ce petit sourire en coin qui fit redoubler ma détermination de leur montrer de quoi j'étais capable.

J'acquiesçais et nous décollions. Quand Madame Bibine siffla, Black me passa le souaffle et je me précipitais vers les buts. J'entendis le sifflement d'un cognard et je partis en chandelle vers le haut pour l'éviter. Quelques mètres plus loin, Potter tenta une attaque, cette fois je le pris par surprise en partant vers le sol et en redressant brusquement à mi-chemin du terrain. Je zigzaguais autour de lui en changeant sans cesse de direction et le contournais en le laissant sur place, c'était ma propre version de la Woollongong Shimmy, une trajectoire en zigzag mise au point par l'équipe australienne des Woolongong Warriors. J'avais presque atteint les buts adverses, mais Black m'avait dit que cette attaque devait être en double, et je ne voulais pas qu'ils me reprochent d'occulter l'aspect collectif du Quidditch. Je lui passais donc le souaffle, un peu à contre cœur. Mais contre toute attente, il me le renvoya presque aussitôt. Je continuais ma route en évitant une attaque de Liliam. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, j'avais atteint les buts adverses, je lançais le souaffle qui se dirigea vers le cercle central mais se détourna au dernier moment pour franchir le centre du cercle de gauche. Je l'avais lancé avec un effet très prisé par le poursuiveur vedette de l'équipe d'Irlande, Yann Hamon, mon idole, qui était pour moi le meilleur joueur de Quidditch au monde. Black alla récupérer le souaffle et remonta à ma hauteur.

« Pas mal Morgan, mais je croyais qu'on devait attaquer ensemble… »

« On aurait pu si tu avais été capable de me suivre… » Lançais-je en croisant son regard.

Il rit avant de me fixer droit dans les yeux.

« C'est un défi ? »

« Prends le comme tu veux… » Répondis-je sans ciller.

« D'accord, je ne te lâcherai pas cette fois ! » Me dit-il sur un ton déterminé.

Il me passa le souaffle et nous volions côte à côte en faisant de nombreuses passes. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de me piéger en me lançant des balles difficiles, mais je ne me démontais pas. Les autres tentaient d'intercepter le souaffle sans succès. Cette fois encore, Potter tenta une attaque sur moi quelques dizaines de mètres avant les cercles. Je me retournais à 180° comme l'avait fait Yann Hamon à la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch et je passais le souaffle à Black. La contre-attaque de Potter passa très près et je cru un instant que ma feinte n'allait pas fonctionner, mais je me trompais… Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire en jetant un regard à la mine surprise et déconfite de Potter. Je coupais la route à un cognard et Black et moi atteignions les buts adverses encore plus rapidement que la première fois. Liliam se contenta d'envoyer un cognard vers Black, qui n'eu qu'à se baisser pour l'éviter. Il marqua en plein centre du cercle central. Madame Bibine siffla le but et la fin de la sélection. Nous nous regroupions tous autour d'elle, Potter, Black et Liliam. Madame Bibine nous remercia pour la discipline dont nous avions fait preuve malgré les conditions météorologiques.

« Merci pour votre participation, les résultats de la sélection seront affichés demain matin dans la Salle Commune… » Annonça Black.

Le groupe se dispersa et Lily courra vers moi.

« Tu as été géniale Jan, dommage que le temps ne soit pas meilleur, j'ai pas pu tout voir en détail ! » S'exclama t'elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Merci ma Lily… désolée de t'avoir fait subir ce temps de chien ! »

« Bah, pour une fois, j'étais vraiment contente d'être là… peut-être que tu es en train de réussir à me faire apprécier le Quidditch finalement ! » Me répondit-elle en souriant.

Beth et Alice étaient juste derrière elle et me regardaient l'air hébété.

« C'était vraiment toi Jan ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? » Ajouta Beth.

Je me sentis tout à coup vraiment mal à l'aise de ne leur avoir rien dit.

« Je suis désolée, j'étais très stressée et si vous l'aviez su… »

Elles se précipitèrent sur moi sans me laisser le temps de terminer.

« On aurait fait des banderoles ! » Dit Alice.

« On aurait écrit une chanson d'encouragement ! Même si tu n'en avais pas besoin ! » Dit Beth.

J'éclatais de rire et me détachais d'elles. Remus nous rejoignit. Il me serra dans ses bras sous l'œil ébahi de mes deux amies qui n'en virent pas plus car Hugo et Daniel, leurs deux meilleurs amis, venaient de les rejoindre.

« T'étais la meilleure ! Impressionnante même… » Me murmura t'il.

« Merci Rem, mais encore faut-il que tes copains m'acceptent… et çà c'est pas gagné… » Dis-je en lançant un coup d'œil vers Potter.

« Ils ont plutôt intérêt, tu sais ils ne sont pas stupides, tu serais un atout pour l'équipe… je suis super content, c'était encore mieux que pendant l'entraînement ! »

Je souris.

« Attends demain d'accord ? »

« D'accord… »

Il esquissa un sourire et rejoignit Pettigrew non loin de là. A ma grande surprise, Potter tourna la tête et s'avança vers moi.

« Salut Evans ! » Dit-il à Lily avant d'adresser un grand sourire séducteur à Beth et Alice qui l'observaient à quelques mètres de là, puis de se retourner vers moi. « Pas mal Morgan, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien ! »

Il me fit un grand sourire qui me désarçonna un peu, je ne l'avais jamais vu se comporter ainsi avec moi, enfin du moins depuis la deuxième année.

« Merci Potter… » Murmurais-je sans y mettre le ton adéquat.

« Alors à quand ma revanche ? »

Je reprenais mes esprits en voyant l'expression de Lily.

« Tu n'as pas peur… C'est quand tu veux ! »

Il rit et haussa les épaules.

« Alors bientôt, je le crains… »

Il sourit et rejoignit l'équipe et Madame Bibine. Samantha, notre troisième compagne de chambre, nous rejoignit à cet instant.

« Super Jana, tu t'es drôlement bien défendue ! » Me lança cette jolie blonde aux yeux verts avec un grand sourire. « En tout cas, bravo pour la surprise, on n'a rien soupçonné, t'aurais vu la tête de Beth et Alice quand t'as enfourché ton balai, c'était à mourir de rire ! »

Je souriais et suivais mes deux amies vers la Grande Salle. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me détachais de la conversation de Lily et Sam, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce que m'avait dit Potter… Il m'avait laissé de l'espoir mais je savais que le fait d'être une fille pencherait sans doute en ma défaveur, et je ne voulais surtout pas être déçue…


	6. Surprises

**CHAPITRE 6 : SURPRISES**

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais en même temps que le soleil se levait. Les rayons lumineux étaient entrés comme tous les matins par les vitraux du dortoir, et ne cessant de me réveiller toute la nuit, je les avais attendus avec impatience. Je décidais d'aller prendre ma douche en passant le plus de temps possible à me préparer, de manière à me calmer un peu et éviter de dévaler les escaliers du dortoir, si Potter et Black m'avait vue attendre désespérément l'arrivée du Professeur Mc Gonagall sur un des canapés de la Salle Commune, je n'aurais jamais pu me remettre de leur pluie de sarcasmes. En plus, j'avais promis à Lily que nous irions ensemble voir les résultats. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque je regagnais ma chambre, j'eus la surprise de la trouver réveillée. Elle avait l'air inquiet.

« Non, je ne suis pas allée voir ! Je t'avais promis… » Murmurais-je pour ne pas réveiller Sam, Beth et Alice qui étaient encore profondément endormies sous leurs couvertures rouges.

Elle sourit et me serra dans ses bras.

« Je me dépêche, tu m'attends hein ? Tu m'attends ? »

« D'accord mais si tu mets plus de cinq minutes je dévale les escaliers toute seule, je n'en peux plus ! »

Elle éclata de rire.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

Elle prit ses affaires et coura jusqu'aux douches. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nous dévalions l'escalier et pénétrions dans la Salle Commune. Il y avait déjà deux élèves de septième année qui travaillaient dans un coin de la salle et trois cinquièmes années sur les canapés devant la cheminée. Le tableau comportait une feuille portant un titre lisible de loin :

**Sélection Equipe de Quidditch : Résultats**

**L'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor sera désormais composée de :**

**Attrapeur :** James Potter

**Batteurs** : Liliam Avon et Mark Coventry

**Gardien** : Ludo Elgin

**Poursuiveurs :** Sirius Black (Capitaine), Henry Bradford et Jana Morgan

**Félicitations et bienvenue aux trois nouveaux membres !**

**Merci à tous pour votre participation ! **

**_Professeur Bibine_ et _Professeur Mc Gonagall_**

Heureusement que la salle était peu remplie, on nous aurait sans doute prit pour deux folles, hurlant dès que nos yeux se posèrent sur mon nom. Elle m'étreignit et nous nous mîmes à sauter dans la pièce, toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Alice, Sam et Beth venaient de nous rejoindre et furent les premières à me féliciter. Nous nous dirigions toutes les cinq vers la Grande Salle et je marchais sur un petit nuage, enfin je réalisais un de mes plus beaux rêves : je faisais partie de l'équipe de Griffondor !

Potter, Black, Remus et Pettigrew arrivèrent moins d'une demi-heure après nous, Henry et Liliam les accompagnaient. Ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers Ludo, qui était donc notre nouveau gardien, puis vers Mark Coventry, notre second batteur. Remus s'assit à côté de moi alors que les autres étaient encore avec Mark.

« Est-ce que je peux te féliciter maintenant ? »

Je ris et acquiesçais.

« Merci Rem, sans toi, je n'aurais jamais réussi… »

« C'est rien du tout, c'est fait pour çà les amis non ? Et puis en plus on n'avait pas tellement travaillé ces passes là… » Me dit-il, soudain un peu gêné.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue, m'attirant une nouvelle fois les regards dévastateurs du groupe de filles installé non loin de nous.

« Merci mon ami… »

« Désolé de te déranger Lunard… Peut-on nous aussi féliciter _Jana_ ? » Dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais. Black me tendait la main. Je lui souriais et lui serrais la main, c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom depuis la deuxième année. Sans doute était-ce sa façon à lui de dire « sans rancunes ? ».

Alice et Beth étaient comme deux folles, pouvoir approcher Black et Potter de si près serait au bas mot l'événement du mois. Leurs gloussements me faisaient mourir de honte, mais j'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe ! » Me lança Black avec un grand sourire qui manqua de faire tomber Beth dans les pommes.

« Merci… »

« J'attends avec impatience la revanche que tu m'as promise Morgan ! » Me dit Potter qui me serra la main lui aussi.

« Personne ne pourra te battre James… Tu es le meilleur joueur de l'école ! » Dit Alice en souriant. Lily la regardait d'un air dégoûté tandis que Potter se passait la main dans les cheveux.

« On s'entraîne après le cours de potions, si on ne se voit pas à la sortie, rendez-vous dans le hall ! » Me dit Black en jetant un regard amusé à Potter.

J'acquiesçais et ils se dirigèrent tous les six vers des places libres à une dizaine de mètres de nous. Beth se tourna vers moi.

« Comme tu as de la chance, c'est comme s'il t'avait fixé un rendez-vous… un rendez-vous avec le beau Sirius Black… » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu parles d'une chance… Ma seule chance c'est de faire partie de l'équipe de Griffondor ! » Lui répondis-je.

« Décidément, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous les détestez autant, c'est les plus beaux garçons de Griffondor ! » Me lança Alice.

« Les plus beaux garçons de Poudlard ! » Renchérit Beth.

« Mais ils sont tellement sûrs d'eux et arrogants, moi je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez les supporter ! » Répondis-je.

Lily se mit à imiter Potter :

« J'attends ma revanche Morgan, attention à toi, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, c'est moi le grand James Potter ! Mais pour qui il se prend ? Il a une tête si énorme que c'est à se demander comment son balai peut encore décoller ! »

« Moi je le trouve génial… Et il est tellement mignon… » Dit Alice le regard rêveur.

« Comme toutes les poules qui sont tombées dans ses filets depuis le début de l'année… tu vas vite déchanter ma vieille ! » Lança Lily.

« Il paraît qu'il n'y en a pas tant que çà… moi je ne l'ai même jamais vu sortir avec une fille… sérieusement je veux dire… » Dit Alice avec une moue dubitative.

« Oui sérieusement… tu l'as bien dit… ces gars là ne prennent rien au sérieux ! Tu ne serais rien de plus qu'une distraction pour lui… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'intéresse à une autre, ou bien que son vif d'or ne se rappelle à son bon souvenir ! » Répondis-je.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » S'indigna Beth.

« Alors vous n'avez qu'à sortir avec eux, et après vous pourrez nous dire vraiment ce qu'ils valent au lieu de continuer à fabuler comme çà ! » Lança Lily à Beth et Alice.

Elles sourirent l'air gêné et nous éclations de rire toutes les cinq, Sam ne pouvant se retenir davantage devant le manège de nos amies. J'avais pourtant bien remarqué qu'elle était troublée, et quelle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pendant toute notre conversation, et cela m'étonnait de sa part, elle était toujours si cool… Lily mit fin à mes interrogations en décidant de porter un toast à mon intégration dans l'équipe, cela me fit d'ailleurs beaucoup rire car il nous fallut toute notre maîtrise pour ne pas renverser partout nos tasses de chocolat. Nous finissions de déjeuner et quittions la Grande Salle toutes ensemble.

Comme convenu, je rejoignis Black et Potter après le cours de potions, et nous nous dirigions vers le terrain de Quidditch. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que j'allais jouer dans l'équipe de Griffondor avec eux, et je me demandais surtout comment je pourrais supporter leur compagnie aussi souvent. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment songé à ce détail, étant seulement obnubilée par l'idée d'intégrer l'équipe, et c'est donc le ventre noué par l'appréhension que je les avais retrouvés tous les deux. Contre toute attente, j'eu une agréable surprise concernant leur attitude sur le chemin du terrain de Quidditch, où nous avions discuté de la sélection, et plus particulièrement de l'entraînement que nous allions devoir faire suivre à Ludo, qui n'était pas encore suffisamment expérimenté pour tenir tête aux Serpentard, nos principaux rivaux pour la coupe. Le poste de gardien était d'ailleurs notre principale faiblesse, même si le reste de l'équipe, et bien que cela m'écorche la bouche de le dire, en particulier Potter et Black, avait plutôt un bon niveau, ce n'était pas suffisant et nous avions toujours concédé la victoire aux Serpentard, et ce depuis mon entrée à l'école… excepté l'année dernière, où nous aurions du gagner si Potter ne s'était pas prit un cognard et était tombé de son balai… il avait repéré le vif d'or et Rodolphus Lestrange, un élève de septième année, lui avait envoyé ce cognard pour l'empêcher de l'attraper, démontrant une nouvelle fois le grand esprit sportif des Serpentard…

A notre arrivée sur ce terrain familier entouré de grandes palissades de bois, Potter m'entraîna dans les vestiaires et me donna une des tuniques de l'équipe. Je l'enfilais et il éclata de rire lorsqu'il me vit avec. Etrangement, cela ne provoqua cette fois aucune colère en moi.

« Je crois que nous allons demander au Professeur Mc Gonagall l'autorisation de te refaire faire une tenue ! Après tout tu es la première joueuse de Griffondor, tu mérites bien çà ! »

Je regardais mes manches pendant le long de mes bras et recouvrant largement mes mains. J'imaginais bien de quoi je pouvais avoir l'air et je retins un sourire.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… » Dis-je finalement en souriant et en sortant ma baguette de ma robe de sorcier qui gisait sur le banc des vestiaires. « _Reductoformus_ ! » Lançais-je en la pointant sur une de mes manches.

Les pans de la tunique se mirent à rétrécir et s'ajustèrent parfaitement à ma morphologie.

« Décidément tu es assez surprenante pour une fille… » Dit-il en souriant sans que je ne décèle une once d'attaque dans sa voix. Je l'observais un instant, dissimulant à peine mon étonnement.

« Toi aussi Potter, tu es assez surprenant… »

« S'il te plaît, mon nom est James, on est dans la même équipe maintenant… et heu, à propos, je voudrais m'excuser pour la manière dont je t'ai parlé hier… c'était pas très faire plait de ma part… »

Je le regardais comme si je venais de rencontrer la plus étrange créature qui soit, j'en croyais à peine mes yeux, était-ce vraiment James Potter qui me parlait ?

« C'est oublié… Je crois même que tu m'as rendu service en me faisant oublier que j'étais morte de trouille ! » Dis-je finalement en lui tendant la main en lui souriant. « Moi c'est Jana… »

Il sourit et prit ma main dans la sienne.

« Alors dans ce cas je suis bien content de l'avoir fait… Jana… »


End file.
